


To Be With You (Feels Like Home Universe)

by jupiter_james



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, mute!Shepard, surgeon!Kaidan, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to the Mass Effect AU I wrote for <a href="http://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/">ltleflrt</a> based on her <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014392/chapters/2014365">Feels Like Home</a> universe. This one features mute!JM Shepard and surgeon!Kaidan from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3303362">War, After</a> and the follow up, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3846844">Or the Lack Thereof...</a> This one is Kaidan and Shepard's wedding day (and night)! Enjoy the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You (Feels Like Home Universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



> I did not fully edit this. Please forgive any mistakes.

Despite having been married in Canada months ago, nearly the whole of Citadel had cried foul when Shepard and Kaidan had returned, demanding festivities in honor of the union, even if it wasn't officially recognized in their home state. Of course, an opportunity had presented itself after the judgement for equal marriage rights. At that point, neither Kaidan nor Shepard had any more excuses to refrain from a party.

In fact, as the stood in front of the chaplain in the small chapel with crappy air conditioning, Shepard was happier than ever that they'd decided to do this. Even better that they'd worked out a way to share the vows and ceremony when Shepard himself couldn't speak. Instead of repeating the chaplain's vows separately, Shepard signed them slowly, eyes locked on Kaidan's while his husband translated them aloud for the audience. And truth be told, Shepard's favorite sound in the world was Kaidan's voice when he was trying his very best to stay composed.

"Today we pledge our love in front of God and family," Kaidan began, his gaze flicking between Shepard's hands and face. "For better or for worse, we pledge to support, love, honor, and lift each other up. Your weaknesses are mine to shoulder. Your strengths are mine to celebrate. We are of one mind and one voice." Kaidan grinned a little at that. "There is nothing that can separate us. Nothing we will face that we cannot face together. Our marriage is binding. Permanent. Until death do us part. I will never leave you as you will never leave me. I love you."

They already had their rings, so there was no exchange to follow the vows, but the chaplain offered a final blessing before allowing the official husbands to kiss. Shepard took the liberty of sweeping Kaidan into his arms, dipping him low and kissing him soundly to the cheers of the gathered crowd. When he released him, Kaidan was grinning broadly and blushing slightly.

"I feel the need to party now," Kaidan laughed.

Shepard nodded. The chaplain closed the ceremony officially, Kaidan and Shepard posing for a few typical wedding photographs while the guests gathered outside with sparklers to guide the couple to the limousine that would drop them at the reception venue.

And when they stepped inside the Blue Sun, even Kaidan had to admit that the place cleaned up fantastically. Soft lighting, a live band, flowers, streamers; it looked like a proper reception venue. Even the floors and bar tables were shining and clean. Shepard paused to take it all in, smiling in pleasure. They made their way to the reserved table for immediate family of the grooms, the rest of the guests trickling in moments later. The band picked up when the appetizer table and bar opened for business. Shepard hadn't been out in such crowds for a while now, but he found the noise and laughter comforting. Shaking hands, kissing cheeks. Even if he couldn't talk, Kaidan was readily by his side to translate for him when needed. 

For nearly an hour the celebration continued in the same casual manner until everyone was reasonably fed and watered. Then the band stopped playing. The reception room became almost completely silent as Matt slid his fingers from Kaidan's and joined Jack on the stage during the quiet moment. She turned and spoke to the band for a moment and gave them the thumbs up. Matt sat down behind the keyboard. Kaidan lowered himself into his seat, unable to look away from his new husband. Meeting his eyes, Matt signed, _I have something important to say to you. I want everyone here to know it. Jack will translate for me._

Kaidan raised an eyebrow and glanced quickly at Jack, who was staring at the floor with an expression he'd never seen on her before. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that she was slightly... embarrassed? Couldn't be. She cleared her throat and said into the mic, "so... anyway. This is my wedding gift for Matty and Kaidan. Like... Matt here can't always say everything he wants to Kaidan because... well, because. But he told me it was really fuc-uh... important for all of you to understand his feelings for Kaidan since you're his friends. Family now. All that... stuff. Anyway, whatever. Take it away, Shep."

Smiling, Matt nodded to her and the band and then confidently started playing. The opening bars of the piano solo took a moment to register with Kaidan, but his stomach and heart clenched when Jack started singing, just her _fantastic_ voice and Matt's piano. And in that moment, he realized why Shepard had rejected his idea for a first dance song.

"Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself," Jack sang in a gorgeous, throaty alto, "makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms."

Kaidan dipped his head down and felt his mother's hand on his arm. "There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life."

The rest of the band began to fill in towards the chorus, and Kaidan looked back up, tears in his eyes, as Shepard stood, letting the band's pianist take over, and started signing the lyrics Jack sang as he stepped down from the stage. _If you knew how lonely my life has been, and how long I've felt so alone. If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, and change my life the way you've done._

Shepard broke off as Kaidan got to his feet and reached his hands out, pulling Shepard into a trembling embrace as Jack and the band members reached the chorus of how it, "feels like home to me." Faces buried in each other's necks, Kaidan and Shepard began to sway to the music, half-dancing and half-holding each other up. And in all honesty, Kaidan thought that Jack was doing a better job of voicing his and Shepard's mutual love through the song "Feels Like Home" than Linda Ronstadt ever could have done.

Kaidan let the tidal wave of emotion wash over him during the song, squeezing his eyes shut, remembering. The first time he saw Shepard, dying and _furious_ about it. The long nights he spent curled in the uncomfortable chair by his bed in the ICU. The first – and only – time he'd heard Shepard's speaking voice on a video Matt had recorded on his cell phone to send home to his friends during his tour. The texts and photos. The night Kaidan realized that if he didn't just take a damn chance with Shepard, his life would have never bloomed into such color and happiness. The lazy mornings and frustrating months of learning to communicate. Figuring it out together, getting stuck, moving on, pushing forward, promising to each other, and in front of everyone they loved, that it would always be the both of them.

Shepard's fingers dug into Kaidan's lower back as they clung to each other, his tears sliding down Kaidan's neck and under the collar of his tuxedo shirt. He shifted his chin up just enough to press his lips to the corner of Kaidan's jaw and mouth the rest of the song against his warm skin.

When it was over, the guests broke into applause and cheers. Kaidan and Shepard broke away reluctantly and Jack hopped down from the stage, eyes still cast down, but allowing both Matt and Kaidan to give her tight hugs. "Thank you," Kaidan said, wiping at his eyes.

"Never again," Jack muttered, "but you're welcome." Then she hurried away to her table, collapsing into her chair and leaning heavily against Miranda, who said something into her ear and left the tattooed woman smiling a little. Kaidan put his arm around Shepard's waist as the band started up with more upbeat dance music. Marissa and Damian Alenko stood up. Damian held his hand out to congratulate his sons. Shepard shook it firmly. Marissa kissed them both on the cheeks and then signed a bit shyly to Shepard, _welcome to the family._

Smiling, Shepard signed, _welcome to my family, too._

Marissa beamed and Kaidan hugged his mother. "You're the best," he said.

She cupped his face in her hands and said, "I'm not. I only brought you into this world. What you found here... you did all of this yourself. You're my brave, beautiful, kind son." She reached a hand out and patted Shepard's face. "And you found yourself a wonderful, strong, lovely man to share your life with. I could not be more proud of the both of you."

"Thank you," Kaidan said with feeling. "How long are you both staying?"

"We're leaving on Saturday. Your father wants to go hiking and see the sights."

"There's not much," Kaidan admitted.

Marissa smiled. "It's a lovely town," she assured him. "I can see why you're so comfortable here. So don't worry if you want to escape tonight. We'll be around later."

Kaidan blushed harder with a small, "Mom, _please_." Shepard's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Of course, it wasn't like they were denying their motives, either. Once the party started to wind down, Shepard's small touches on Kaidan's arms, back, neck, indicated he was becoming antsy to get to the rest of their wedding night, though he remained calm and unassuming enough to the guests. Kaidan cut him a break a little while later after saying goodnight to everyone left, and tugged his husband to the door and into the waiting limo. He'd barely climbed inside before Shepard was on him, kissing his entire face. Tugging at their bowties to reveal a tiny bit more skin. Kaidan chuckled breathlessly. "Can't wait for the few miles until we get home?"

Shepard shook his head, pressing Kaidan back against the seat as he straddled his husband's lap. Kaidan's hands slid under the suit jacket and pulled the tuxedo shirt out of Shepard's belt to rub his hands over bare, warm skin.

"We've already had our wedding night," Kaidan teased gently. "But another one sure does sound nice."

The limo stopped then and the driver said, "take your time." He pressed the button for the partition and they heard the discreet open and shut of the front door.

 _I've always wanted to do this,_ Shepard signed enthusiastically.

"Did you..." Kaidan eyed his husband suspiciously. "Did you pay him off?"

Shepard's smile was answer enough. Kaidan rolled his eyes, but squeezed them shut when Shepard worked open the top buttons on his tuxedo shirt, dipping forward to nuzzle the skin and plant open mouthed kisses down the trail slowly being revealed as buttons came loose. And since he'd paid good money for this chance, he didn't stop there. His hands curled over the waistband of Kaidan's tuxedo pants, flicking the belt buckle out of its catch, and with a quick, practiced motion, unbuttoned his fly. Above him, Kaidan's breath caught and he thrust his hips forward slightly, already anticipating Shepard's next move.

Best to give it to him on their second wedding day, Shepard reasoned. And since he was slightly too tall to be able to ride his husband like he _really_ wanted to, he settled on spreading Kaidan's legs wide, wasting no time in opening the front flap of his boxers and palming his half-hard dick, running the tips of his fingers slowly along the underside against the vein. Kaidan thrust his hips up further. " _Shepard_ ," he sighed. He wanted it all to go faster, Shepard knew that by the way that Kaidan twitched against him and thrust his hips up slightly. It was so hot. But Shepard splayed his fingers on Kaidan's thighs, keeping him in place while he flicked his tongue out over the head of his husband's cock, tasting salt. He took his time sliding his tongue over every inch while Kaidan scraped his blunt nails over Shepard's scalp, whimpering softly. Shepard hollowed his cheeks as he took Kaidan slowly into his mouth, swirling his tongue over his length, bobbing his head in a maddening rhythm.

Kaidan arched and tried his best to keep from choking Shepard, but he couldn't stop his trembling or gasps of encouragement. His head fell back against the seat as a deep growl rumbled in his chest, growing louder as his muscles tensed tighter and tighter. Shepard closed his eyes. Scooted closer to run his hands up and down Kaidan's inner thighs. 

"God, yes," Kaidan gasped as Shepard dipped lower, taking as much of his husband into his mouth as he could manage. "Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop. You're killing me here, babe. Keep going... I'm gonna... _shit_ I'm about to come."

By way of answer, Shepard dug his fingers into Kaidan's hips, holding him tightly as Kaidan came, shooting down his throat with a loud string of incoherent ecstasy. Shepard soothed his shaking with his hands and lips pressing kisses up his legs and belly, tucking Kaidan back into his pants with a cheeky grin.

"Worth the money?" Kaidan asked roughly.

Shepard nodded.

He chuckled. "Good. What say we go inside and have a proper wedding night now? Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go." He slid out of the limo, helping Shepard out, but he wobbled a little in the aftermath of his orgasm. Then again, it was sort of fun when his husband literally swept him off his feet and carried him up the steps to the front door.

"Have a nice night!" the limo driver called to them. Kaidan waved over his shoulder with an embarrassed laugh. He took care of unlocking the door for Shepard to carry him over the threshold. 

"Isn't this a bit much?" he said.

Shepard shook his head, but dropped Kaidan to his feet right inside. Then he began removing his clothes, careful not to do any damage to the rented tuxedoes. Kaidan insisted on a shower before they got down to the rest of their wedding night, Shepard more than happy to comply. They bathed together, taking their time washing each other. And the longer they stayed under the spray, the more Kaidan recovered for a second round. He swiped the loofah over his husband's body, washed every inch, and ran his hands down over every place he scrubbed. Shepard leaned in for a kiss, breath hitched as his tongue slid against Kaidan's. He tilted his head for the best angle, never tired of the way it lit a fire in his chest every time they kissed. How it simultaneously soothed him and ramped him up.

Kaidan was the one to shut off the water and guide them out of the bathroom, only letting their lips part enough so that they didn't trip and fall over anything on their way to the bedroom. They peppered kisses over each other's faces, groped at warm, wet skin, tangled their fingers in sopping hair. Kaidan moved to lay Shepard down on the bed, but Shepard stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

"What?" Kaidan managed breathlessly. "You wanna be on top?"

Shepard nodded, licking his lips. He signed, _I want to ride you hard._

Kaidan shuddered. "It's so sexy when you sign dirty things."

Grinning, Shepard pushed Kaidan gently down to the bed. Kaidan spread himself out and opened his arms up to his husband. "Come and get me."

Shepard swiped the lube from the end table and collapsed against Kaidan, kissing him deeply and thrusting his hips against Kaidan's thigh. His breath caught and shivered in his lungs at the feel of coarse hair against sensitive skin. His forehead came down onto Kaidan's shoulder, mouth open against his collar bone while Kaidan lubed up his fingers, reaching around to circle his thumb around Shepard's entrance. He pushed in past the tight muscle and Shepard twitched, breathing harder and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Relax for me," Kaidan's gravelly, wrecked voice commanded.

Shepard did his best, letting Kaidan stretch him slowly. He rolled his hips to the pace his husband set, letting him work until he simply couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed up against Kaidan's chest, stalling his movements and grinning, smiling at him.

"You ready?"

Shepard nodded again, reaching down to stroke Kaidan's dick a few times and taking the liberty of spreading a liberal amount of lube over him. Then he lifted his hips up, guiding Kaidan to his entrance and lowering himself slowly, head thrown back.

Kaidan's fingers trailed over his throat and chest. "You look incredible like this," he murmured.

Seated completely on Kaidan's hips, he pulled his gaze back down to stare at his husband, cheeks flushed and trying his best to keep calm. But the way that his fingers twitched against his hips belied his control. Shepard lifted up slightly and sat down again hard. Kaidan cursed and Shepard moved again. Every movement sent a shock through his core and electrified his whole body. His mind screamed with an endless stream of pleasure and praise that he wished he could say. But his hands grabbed against Kaidan's chest scratching red marks into his skin that rose Kaidan's voice further.

And bless the man, but he seemed to understand even though Shepard couldn't say a thing. "I love you, Matt," he moaned. "So much. So fucking much. Want you to come for me. Come apart for me. Love you. Love you. _Love you._ "

Shepard came hard, his mouth opening wide into a silent shout. He clenched his inner muscles around Kaidan's length, and his husband followed him over the edge seconds later with a feral yell. 

Several minutes later, Shepard opened his eyes to the feeling of fingers on his back and idly playing with his hair. "You all right?" Kaidan's amused voice murmured into his ear.

Shepard nodded. Raised his hands to sign, _did I fall asleep?_

A smoky chuckle made him smile. "I think you might have for a minute. You're welcome."

_Everything feels heavy. I feel so good._

"That was the goal," Kaidan answered. "We gotta get up, though. I'm freezing on these wet sheets. Need to change them."

Shepard wormed himself off of the mattress, rolling onto the floor. Kaidan rolled his eyes at the sight of the tall man splayed out on the hardwoods. _Best sex ever._

"And don't I know it?" Kaidan laughed. "Now move your big ass," he said, nudging Shepard with his foot. "You don't get to be difficult now that we're married in two countries."

Shepard shrugged and pushed himself up, backing up against the dresser while Kaidan stripped the sheets and remade the bed. When he was finished he held his hand out to pull Shepard up. Shepard shuffled close for another kiss. _Maybe we should get married in every country._

Kaidan's whisky eyes sparkled. "You're spoiled enough. Let's go to bed. You're making breakfast tomorrow."

Shepard grinned and nipped Kaidan's bottom lip but complied and turned off the bedside light. "Thank you, Matt," Kaidan whispered after a time.

Shepard responded by kissing the spot over his heart. He wanted to thank Kaidan, but his limbs were heavy with drowsiness, so he simply cuddled closer and enjoyed the warm feeling of the new beginning.


End file.
